my love
by strawberry Lover 999
Summary: Gaara has a surprise in his bed what is it you ask it is a black and white cat. There is going to be a reverse harem with an oc that i'm putting in one pair is going to be GaaraXoc, NarutoXSasuke others are undecided. There is going to be lemon in this story but probably not as much.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Love  
>(I do not own any of the animecharacters besides some I only own the story)**_

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV  
><strong>It was a cold winter there was a young girl about 15 years of age with black and white long hair, brown eyes, is not too fat yet not too skinny was named Stephanie wishing that she could travel trough different anime worlds so she could meet her favorite character. Stephanie was an Otaku she loved anime but that's not all she loved; she also loved watching Creepy pasta. " WHY, WHY, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !?" right now Stephanie is angry because her mother took say her laptop saying how she spends too much time on it and not enough time on her homework and supposedly that is how she is failing English1. '_Why my only entertainment is on there I_ _cannot live without my laptop'_ Stephanie thought hysterically '_my baby mamas coming for you don't worry that witch won't keep you away from me long.' _But what she didn't know was that she was going to be taken into a world of adventure.

**Steph's POV  
><strong>As I walk outside to the back of my house because there is nothing else to do I see something _freaky _and I mean freaky "wow this is soooo awesome I wonder…. what would happen if I go through this portal" so after I stick myself into to the hole (you know what I mean ;3) I am in the motherfucking awesome place ever I am in The Gaara's room on his bed I am like _OMG he is_ _soooo fucking hot right now I could just rape him_ . "well hello there sexy" as I see Gaara getting up I am like _fuck I am soooo dead _"why is a black and white cat in my room?" _wait did_ _he just say __**cat**_ as I look up I see him scanning the room for someone then he looks at me picks me up and does the unthinkable happens he hugs me and the best part he is freaking naked "oh god you are so hot Gaara" he pulls away then says "did you say something?" "Well of course I did Gaara I'm not a normal cat you sexy beast" I say while purring.

**Gaara's POV  
><strong>"Well hello there sexy" I heard a voice say so when I open my eyes I see a cat on my bed "Why is a black and white cat in my room?" I look around the room to see if anyone is here so no one can see _aw look at the cute kitties _okay let's just say I have a weak spot for cats as I look back at the cat I pick her up and squeezer _she is soooo soft _"oh god Gaara you are so hot" I pull away from the cat "did you say something?" knowing cats don't talk "well of course Gaara I'm not a normal cat you sexy beast" the cat says while purring _okay that is just wired _"Gaara can you give me a bath" "why should I?" "well because I want to try something that I have read in many fan fiction" "okay I guess" as I get up not bothering to put some cloths on because no one is here I pick the cat up and head for the shower "oh fuck Gaara you are so freaking hot" as she said that I saw her eyes going down to my gunk and I could swear she stars to drool. When we are inside the restroom I fill the bath just enough then put the cat in but as soon as I did that there was a poofing sound.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

**Normal POV  
><strong>As soon as Stephanie turned back to normal she jumped Gaara and kisses him "well Gaara thank you for getting me out of that cat form now let's _play_" ~ lemon time~ as she pins him down with one hand and grabs his cock with the other while also sucking and licking his neck. Gaara groans at her touch feeling the pleasure she gives him. "Why are ngh… doing….ngh …..this to me….ahh…woman" "well if you have to know Gaara you make me horny plus it's your fault for being sexy and naked" Stephanie goes lower until she is at his already erected cock "well, someone is big id say about 9 inches I'm impress" she starts playing with his cock first then starts licking it finally sticking his whole cock into her mouth bobbing up and down making Gaara grunt more _fuck she is making me go crazy with just her mouth I have to take control now. _Gaara then pull Stephanie off his cock flips her over places two fingers inside her and sucking on her C-cup boobs making her moan "oh Gaara~" after two minutes he pulls his fingers out and aligns his tip at her entrance then slamming his cock into her "so tight" after being in her he starts going in slowly and painfully for Stephanie because she wants him to go fast "oh god Gaara ….go faster…..and harder" as she said that Gaara complied going faster and harder into her wishing he could do this every day but tomorrow he had to go to the leaf village so he could take the chunin exam and complete a mission his father sent out to destroy it. After half an hour of fucking each other Stephanie tells Gaara something that he wishes she didn't say "Gaara I am going with you to the leaf village and you do know that your father is dead it is just Orochimaru trying to get Sasuke's body" '_man I hope he doesn't go crazy or else I am going to have to rape him again so that he can calm his sexy body_ '(oh yeah Gaara is soooo freaking hot!;3) "I see then I guess I will just pretend to go along with their plan unless Shukaku has something to say about it" '_sweet now I get to fuck this women as much as I want ….. I wonder if she would do role play :3' _(oh Gaara you sexy beast)  
><strong>~time skip~<br>**"Gaara I want to ask you something" "what is it Temari?" asked a very annoyed Gaara _'where is she I thought we probably fuck before I go through this stupid chunin exam' _"you have been acting weird …. are you okay" Temari said nervously "he is okay he is wondering where I am right Gaa-chan" Gaara jumps Stephanie "wow Gaa-chan I didn't know you missed me this much… or you just probably want to fuck me is that right Gaa-chan~" Stephanie said seductively "shut up women lets go it's time for your 'punishment'" Gaara instructed "man Gaa-chan I never get to have fun but okay but this time we are…..going to play doctor and I will be the patient okay doctor~" Stephanie spots Naruto "well, well, well it seems as I have another toy play with~" Gaara hears her and looks to where she is looking _'why is she after another person if she has me I am going to kill some motherfucker if they ever and I mean ever touch my bitch' _(well, well, well it seems are sexy beast is angry :3)"oh Naruto-kun~" _'that's the fuckers name some bitch is going to die today' _"who are you?" _'She is my bitch that's who she is motherfucker' _"oh me well I'm Gaara's bitch or that is what I am sure how he thinks of me right now" "okay but what's your name? And how do you know my name?" "Oh you should have just asked that in the first place my name is Stephanie. The reason I know your name is a secret" "Yo dobe what are you doing" as soon as she heard dobe she dragged Sasuke to somewhere unknown. "What was that about?" both boys said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**~with Sasuke and Stephanie~**

"Sasuke I do not and I mean not go looking after Itachi, I know he killed your clan but he was ordered by that motherfucker Danzo so kill him instead and Orochimaru is a pedophile never go near him if he bites you that is going to make you his bitch okay, okay" after telling him that she took a deep breath "who are you woman?" "Shish did you get anything I told you" Stephanie asked annoyed. "Yes I did but what make you think that I will listen to you?" "Well you know if you don't listen to me you are going to regret killing your brother and turn into a whinny crying bitch" "tch like you have any proof" said an amused Sasuke. At this Stephanie looked at her backpack that she brought from her world and took out a laptop "well 'Suke shall we begin"

Stephanie showed Sasuke all of the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden episodes. "Well 'Suke do you believe me now" asked a proud Stephanie "this still doesn't explain who you are women?" "Look Sasuke I am an OTAKU I love amine in truth there are many of us from where I am from….. Hey 'Suke you want to know who most people pair you up with?" asked a mischievous Stephanie "who woman?" "Heheheheh HAHAHAHA: 3 they pair you up with….NA-…..RU-….TO" 'I can't wait to see how he react but I was telling the truth the make such a good pair'

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Sasuke "yeah you want to see :3" "yes show me women" Stephanie then showed Sasuke one of SasuNaru then a NaruSasu and let's just say Sasuke is finally going to make a yaoi fan dream come true. "so Sasuke are you going to express your feelings to Naruto" "what feelings" "Aww come on don't deny it I saw you get a boner when Naruto was ridding you and when you where ridding him" "whatever women" "shish Sasuke why are you in denial anyways we should get back it's been 12 hours since we were last seen by 'our men' they are probably getting more worried" "umm women I have a problem" stated a suddenly shy Sasuke "well Sasuke why don't you ask Naruto to help you with that" said a smirking Stephanie. "Fine" then both Stephanie and Sasuke went to go look for their men.

**~time skip Sasuke and Stephanie find Naruto and Gaara~**

"where did you guys go?" asked Naruto "we where around Naruto-kun… umm Naruto-kun 'Suke has a problem can you help him?" "yeah but can you tell me what his problem is?" "Yeah he needs someone to make him release how about you experiment on his virgin ass" said a mischievous Stephanie. Naruto blushed while imagining himself fucking Sasuke after shaking the thoughts he grabbed Sasuke and left immediately towards his apartment. Stephanie laughed but was also grabbed and taken into the night by Gaara.


End file.
